Goku vs Freeza analysis
by Ryan.w123
Summary: This is my analysis of the downfall of Freeza in their fight, how he lost and why. Let me know what you think!


**Hello my readers, this is basically an analysis of Goku and Freeza's fight in Dragon Ball Z on Namek. Basically I want to go into how Goku beat Freeza and what led to Freeza's demise. For now this is a one shot but you want I'll make more of different fights in fiction. So here we go:**

 **The stomach punch of doom!**

Late in into their fight Freeza gets Goku in a bear hug and to get out of the hold, Goku hits Freeza with several elbows to release himself and then follows those up with a massive punch to Freeza's solar plexus. This resulted in Freeza coughing and spitting blood, leading to my believe that it caused internal bleeding. Anyone who is familiar with hand to hand combat will tell you that even though a shot to the jaw can drop a person quickly, a well aimed and precise body shot to vital areas can have a lingering effect on the fighter. Goku follows up this stomach punch with many more body shots, Goku knew he had hurt Freeza badly and kept attacking. I believe this was part of the reason Goku finished the fight a lot earlier.

 **Freeza's Pride!**

At one point in the fight Goku tells Freeza that the fight is over and that Freeza has lost because he is rapidly losing energy. Goku then proceeded to fly away, Freeza began throwing destructo disks at Goku because he was angry. Goku easily dodged this and mocked Freeza, this made Freeza even more pissed. Eventually these destructo disks would be Freeza's downfall and would cut him in half. Now, Goku knew Freeza would not be able to continue for much longer and gave Freeza the option to surrender and go on with his life. He could sense energy and sensed that Freeza was growing weaker, Freeza on the other hand couldn't sense energy so obviously didn't believe Goku when Goku told him he was getting weaker. Freeza's pride got in his way and resulted in his downfall because he refused to give up and kept fighting. Goku took advantage of this and kept poking fun at Freeza and mocking him, this made Freeza angry and thus a less efficient fighter. This was all part of Goku's plan and thus let him finish the fight more quickly.

 **And the obvious... Super Saiyan Transformation**

Do I really need to get into this? Well I will. According to the Danzenshuu, Freeza's power level before the 100% power up was 60 million. Goku before Super Saiyan was 3 million. So why didn't Freeza just kill Goku? Easy, like what he did to Vegeta, he wanted to embarrass Goku and completely destroy him. He was then caught off guard with the spirit bomb and was injured. Now after that he killed Krillin and triggered Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, after this Goku's power level went to 150 million and Freeza was getting humiliated by Goku. Freeza then went 100% and his power level according to the Danzenshuu went to 120 million, however thanks to the manga and anime we know his power was gradually dropping. This is what led to Freeza's downfall.

 **Lack of discipline!**

Freeza was born with great power and thus never trained in his entire life (Until Fukkatsu no F). This meant he lacked the discipline of a trained fighter and could easily be faltered by someone of equal power. He never had to deal with this, he was always on top and never had to face this, until Goku came along and the fact that he was being beaten by a "lowly monkey" shattered his confidence and mentality. This obviously took its course over time and messed with his head another factor as to why he fought sloppy. Goku had trained his entire life and unlike Freeza had a strong discipline and resolve, not leaving any room for anyone to break his confidence. Even when he has given up against people like Cell and Beerus, it wasn't because his confidence was shattered it was either because he was bored/wanted others to fight (Cell) or has just fought to his last ounce of power (Beerus). Ultimately, Freeza was never going to win this fight once Goku got on equal terms because he lacked the discipline, resolve and confidence.

Overall, Goku was the better trained fighter and used Freeza's weaknesses against him. So to anyone who says Goku is stupid, that may be true in academic fronts but when it comes to fighting, Goku has very few equals. He is a genius fighter and surprisingly brilliant tactician.

 **A/N: That's my analysis of Freeza's downfall. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
